1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and more particularly to an electronic device with which more space is provided for circuit layout of a circuit board.
2. Related Art
A fan is commonly used to be disposed inside electronic devices for heat dissipation. When a fan is operated, cool air from an external surrounding is introduced by the fan into an electronic device, thus heat exchange occurs between the cool air introduced into the electronic device and heat energy produced by electronic elements of the device. After heat exchange, the cool air is discharged to the external surrounding through an outlet of the electronic device.
Even though a fan can be used for heat dissipation of electronic devices, it has a disadvantage of occupying a space of circuit layout for a circuit board. The reason is as follows, in the past, screws are used for coupling a fan on an electronic device; when the fan is under operation, in order that airflow is not hindered by a locking portion between the fan and the electronic device, the locking portion is usually disposed outside a flow passage of the fan. Therefore, the locking portion is pressed on the circuit board with which a space of circuit layout for the circuit board is occupied. Especially with a trend that existing electronic mobile devices are getting smaller and slimmer, the space of circuit layout provided by the circuit board for a layout technician is even more limited. On top of this problem, if the space of circuit layout for the circuit board is further occupied by the coupling portion between the fan and the electronic device, it is rather troublesome for the circuit layout technician.
Therefore, when the fan is coupled with the electronic device, how the space of circuit layout for the circuit board can be prevented from occupying by the coupling portion between the fan and the electronic device is a problem designers have to tackle.